robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pussycat
Pussycat was an unusual "pyramid" shaped robot with four wheels at the bottom and a cutting four-toothed (sometimes two and eight) blade at the top. The robot was given its name due to its ability to always land on its feet. Pussycat could drive any way up: often it would enter the arena upright, then flip down horizontally to bring the blade into action. Pussycat's team - Team Cold Fusion - competed in every war except the Sixth Wars, making it one of the oldest competing teams in the series. The team competed with Bodyhammer in the first two series, reaching the Grand Final in Series 1. The Pussycat robot is also notably the only robot that truly defeated Razer by KO, and has also won all three of the major side competitions in the UK Series; an Annihilator, a Tag Team Terror and an All-Stars Tournament. Pussycat also briefly competed in the American version of Robot Wars - Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors - where it won the War of Independence event. Robot History Series 3 Pussycat's first appearance was in this wars, after retiring Bodyhammer. It started a very promising run, pitting Hammerhead convincingly, and was put against the previous years runner-up, Cassius 2. Cassius 2 started quickly and smashed into Pussycat, knocking it over. Pussycat attacked and bounced over Cassius 2, Cassius 2 then used its long spike, knocking Pussycat over a short distance. Lining Pussycat up with the pit, Cassius reversed strongly, but Pussycat drove out of the way, and Cassius fell in the pit itself. The huge shock put Pussycat through to the heat final, against Scutter's Revenge. This was a controversial battle. Scutter's Revenge pushed Pussycat into the wall, before it was driven over by Pussycat. Pussycat then hit the arena wall and its blade shattered. Meanwhile Scutter's Revenge had caught fire, and it was attacked by the house robots. Pussycat was declared the winner of the battle, but due to the rules stating that "hardened blades that may shatter are prohibited", Pussycat was disqualified, and Scutter's Revenge was through to the Semi-Finals instead. Series 4 As number 19 seed, Pussycat returned, and they had a new blade. They began their redemption by facing off Reptirron and Milly-Ann Bug in the melee. Pussycat smashed into Reptirron twice, and managed to sever Reptirron's fuel line to its circular saw. Fuel was leaking out of Reptirron, and it was set on fire by Sgt Bash. Pussycat then attacked Milly-Ann Bug, and ripped off on of the hubcaps, while the new Refbot extinguished burning Reptirron. In the next round Pussycat met Robochicken, and after weathering some attacks from the flipper, Pussycat cut one of Robochicken's eyes off, and ripped off some of its armour. Pussycat rammed Robochicken into the wall, and attacked it from behind, while Sir Killalot attacked the front. They then met the World Champions, Razer, in the Heat Final. When the battle started, the two robots hit each other, and Pussycat escaped Razer's grip. One of Razer's components then got damaged, leaving it stuck in forward drive and wedged against the arena wall. Pussycat then attacked the rear of Razer, ripping its rear half apart. In the meantime Ian Lewis, Razer's driver, had turned his back on the battle in disgust. Shunt attacked Razer, and Dead Metal put it into the pit. Pussycat met the lobster Thermidor 2 in the first round of the Semi-Finals. Thermidor 2 flipped Pussycat many times at the start of the battle, tossing it into the air. It also managed to avoid the invertible Pussycat's blade. However, Pussycat recovered and attacked, slicing through the top armour of Thermidor 2. It chased Thermidor 2 at the end and attacked the rear, before the judges' decision put Pussycat through. Next they faced another promising newcomer, Dominator 2. Pussycat attacked Dominator 2's weakness - its wheels. Dominator 2 then chased Pussycat, but its wheels were attacked again. Dominator 2 then attacked with its axe and pushed Pussycat into Matilda's CPZ. Pussycat then rammed into Dominator 2's side, and Dominator 2's body shell started to come off. Once again, the judges decided on the winner, putting Pussycat into the Grand Final. Pussycat now faced off the most destructive robot, and the previous runner-up, Hypno-Disc. Pussycat drove into Hypno-Disc's rear and put a dent in one of its wheel guards. This stopped the wheel from moving properly, causing Hypno-Disc severe control problems. Pussycat pushed it into Shunt's CPZ, who slammed its axe down into Hypno-Disc's disc. This damage disabled the blade, meaning that Hypno-Disc could not play in the third-place playoff. In the Grand Final, Pussycat met their biggest challenge yet; the reigning champions Chaos 2. Pussycat drove into Chaos 2's side, and Chaos 2 used its flipper. It dodged Pussycat and flipped Pussycat onto its side. Chaos 2 tossed Pussycat around the arena, until Pussycat retaliated by driving into Chaos 2's front and rear, ripping the rear cover off. Chaos 2 seemed to be going slowly at the end, but Pussycat was also having grip problems and got stuck on its side. Chaos 2 nearly flipped Pussycat out of the arena at the end, but again the judges decided the winner, ruling Pussycat as the runner-up. Series 5 Series 7 Pussycat returned to the main competition for the first time after the tragic death of David Gribble. Its first round melee put it against Brutus Maximus, the Dutch robot Twister, and Roobarb. They shot on the offensive doing severe damage to both Twister and Brutus Maximus, the circular blades cutting into the latter's wooden armour easily. Both of these robots were eliminated, and Pussycat fought M2 in the second round. However, M2's tough shell prevented Pussycat's weapon from doing any damage, and this cost them severely on the judges decision. M2 threw Pussycat around the arena, and Pussycat's blade inflicted only superficial damage. Pussycat was eliminated on the judges decision. Pussycat returned to fight in the All-Stars. The team equipped Pussycat with the double blade, hoping to tear off the armour of King B Powerworks. However, little was seen of Pussycat in the first round, as Dantomkia tossed out Behemoth, before stealing King B Powerworks away. King B resisted, until Pussycat landed blows on both robots with its blade. Dantomkia shrugged off the blow, but King B Powerworks' resistance slackened, and Dantomkia tossed King B Powerworks out of the arena. A battle against Kat 3 followed, but the design of both robots made it difficult for either robot to damage each other; both weapons were uni-directional, and when side-by-side, neither weapon could make contact. However, Pussycat carved long slashes in Kat 3's armour, which put it through to the Final. Dantomkia was the favourite, but one of Pussycat's blows caused it to become immobilised, and Pussycat - after fending off some vicious attacks from House Robots - pitted Dantomkia to claim the title of All-Stars Champion, the only robot to win besides Razer. Extreme US Season 1 Results UK Series |} US Series |} Series Record *Series 1-2: Entered with Bodyhammer *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Runner-up *Series 5: Semi Finals, Round 2 *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heats, Round 2 Honours UK Series US Series Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Annihilator Champions Category:All Stars Champions Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena